Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{5p + 4}{6p} \div \dfrac{1}{3}$
Solution: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $y = \dfrac{5p + 4}{6p} \times \dfrac{3}{1}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $y = \dfrac{(5p + 4) \times 3} {(6p) \times 1}$ $y = \dfrac{15p + 12}{6p}$ Simplify: $y = \dfrac{5p + 4}{2p}$